


Samurai Rinch #1 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Samurai Rinch [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mideavil Japan, Samurai, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as a Samurai warrior, Finch as his lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai Rinch #1 [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooninscorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> MooninScorpio asked me for a manip of Harold as a Japanese lord, and Reese as his samurai. So this is my attempt at it, and I wrote a little fic for it too. Hope you like it!
> 
> In this, Finch is a minor but wealthy Japanese lord and scholar who inherited minor magical powers from his beautiful mother. Harold worked hard at honing his powers as a boy, and now that he’s grown, he can levitate things, which explains his hand gesture here. He is also Reese's master and lover. Reese is the leader of Harold’s small army of Samurai, and the fiercest of them all. The banner in the middle of the image is the one Reese and his army carry into battles, and it bears Harold's name, Lord Crane. The cinders floating about them both in the foreground are from Finch's estate, which you can see in a hill in the background. It was burned by a rival Japanese lord who sent a ninja in to set fire to Harold's estate one night, hoping that the fire would kill him and all his soldiers, too. But Reese foiled the plot by waking, finding the ninja intruder and killing him in a bloody swordfight. 
> 
> Before Reese found him though, the ninja had already set Harold’s house on fire. And by the time Reese killed him, the fire was burning so strongly that it couldn’t be put out. Reese managed to save Harold from the flames and get most of his soldiers out, too, but they were all homeless. They were forced to travel many miles through the mountains to Harold's father's old estate, to seek shelter there until Finch can have his own home rebuilt. Though Reese persuaded Lord Crane to attempt to disguise himself in common, humble clothing, they were still pursued by the rival, evil Lord's army along the way. Reese and his men were forced to fight a big battle to save them all, and Harold joined in with his magic; and together, they bested Harold’s rival.
> 
> According to the research I did, the golden graphics on the left are Japanese for courage, honor and loyalty: virtues which Reese embodies in defense of his lord. He follows the Warrior's Way, and that’s the code he lives by. 
> 
> I hope this fulfills your wish for a Samurai Rinch manip, MooninScorpio! I had fun making it. : )


End file.
